The invention relates to an arrangement of an electrical component on a substrate, a film comprising a plastic material being present and at least one part of the film being connected to the component and the substrate such that a surface contour defined by the component and the substrate is mapped in a surface contour of the part of the film. A method for producing the said arrangement is also specified.
Such an arrangement and a method for producing the said arrangement are known for example from WO 03/030247 A2. The substrate is for example a DCB (Direct Copper Bonding) substrate, comprising a support layer made of a ceramic material, to both sides of which electrically conductive copper layers are attached. A semiconductor component is for example soldered to one of these electrically conductive copper layers such that an electrical contact surface of the semiconductor component is present facing away from the substrate.
A polyimide or epoxy resin based film is vacuum-laminated to this arrangement comprising the semiconductor component and the substrate, such that the film is connected with close contact to the semiconductor component and the substrate. The film is connected in a positive and non-positive manner to the semiconductor component and the substrate. The surface contour (topology) defined by the semiconductor component and the substrate is mapped in the surface contour of the film. The film follows the surface contour of the semiconductor component and the substrate.
The film of the known arrangement comprises an electrically insulating plastic material. A window is opened in the film for electrical contact with the contact surface of the semiconductor component. This exposes the contact surface of the semiconductor component. Electrically conductive material is then applied to the contact surface.
The film is only used to produce the electrical contact and to insulate the component electrically. It is not possible to integrate a further functionality, for example cooling of the semiconductor component, in the multilayer structure with the known film.